


Before the Train Job

by perrysian



Series: One Shots and Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, Cowboys, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrysian/pseuds/perrysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Jehan and Grantaire as outlaws in a cowboys AU where they rob a train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Train Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirl_squee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/gifts).



"You realize, this is completely mad, Jehan," Grantaire stated, simply for the purpose that he felt it needed to be said. Atop a mustang, on a hill over looking train tracks, he readjust his hat, peering at his friend beneath the brim. “I mean, I’m prepared to go all the way on this with you, but it’s still a fairly insane move, thieving gold from beneath the noses of marshals."

"Thieving is such a rude word for what we do, don’t you think? It lacks poetry." Jehan starts down the hill, grinning over his shoulder from beneath the bandanna wrapped around the lower half of his face. He shouts back over the loud chugging of the train, “I much prefer the term ‘liberating the gold.’ It adds nobility!"

Grantaire laughs, chasing after him on his own horse, the animal grunting beneath him the harder they drove towards the train. After all, it was just two marshals in from the East. Word around the southwest is one of them’s from France, his and Jehan’s fatherland. It should be amusing if little else, but French lawmen were hardly men he ever found himself shaking in his boots over.

(Grantaire would come to regret that assumption very quickly.)


End file.
